Hidden Candies
by TakeYourAim
Summary: Dantana Easter, in the My, How They Grow world. One-shot, unless I decide to add on the next day and all the family shenanigans. I just wrote it for a bit of fluff and because it came to mind.


"Seriously, babe?" Santana asked, lounging on their bed with a book balanced on her thighs. Dani returned from their son's room, the door closing behind her as the five year old slept peacefully. "You hate religion. Why do you insist on celebrating this holiday? My parents aren't coming this year; we can just chill," she sighed, obviously exhausted from a long day.

Dani walked over to her wife, leaning down to leave a lingering kiss to her lips. "Trust me, babe. It's going to be worth it," she promised with a grin. "Go open a bottle of wine. One of the big ones," she instructed before disappearing into her walk in closet, coming back moments later with a large bag containing two Easter baskets, many colorful plastic eggs, and piles of candy.

"What the hell is that?"

"Babe. Wine. Go," she said, pushing Santana off of the bed, who got up with a small laugh and disappeared into the kitchen. Dani dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed with a small grin. A green basket for Mateo and a yellow for Tessa, their two year old daughter who finally learned to sleep through the night.

Santana walked back into the room, a large bottle of red wine tucked under her arm and two empty glasses in her hand. She chuckled softly as she saw the mountain of pastel-colored wrappers on the bed she was just comfortable in. "You've scheduled an appointment with the dentist, right?" she asked, shaking her head a little. She uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"You've become so damn domestic. You see candy and ask if there's a dentist appointment made," Dani teased, flashing her a quick smile. "And yes. Two weeks from now." She was already starting to put some candy in the eggs, making the baskets look extremely full.

Santana joined her, stuffing the eggs with her brow furrowed. "So… why is this holiday, of all holidays, so important to you? I mean, we both get super into the Santa thing with them but we don't go overboard on decoration, yet here you are, ready to don bunny ears," she stated, glancing at Dani curiously.

Dani took a sip of her wine and shrugged. "It's nothing," she lied, Santana seeing right through it. She sighed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It goes without saying that we'd always go to church for Easter. But, in order to keep the kids entertained, they'd give us an Easter egg hunt. Now, keep in mind, they didn't even like to encourage Santa there, so this was a huge deal. But every year after Mass, we'd go outside and eggs would be hidden all over the church yard, and we'd go crazy. There would be some chocolate inside each with a Bible verse. My parents even hid baskets around with clues for us to find them, using Bible verses in the clues." She bit her lip. "This is one of my favorite memories of my childhood, regardless of all of the church affiliations. It's one of the few positive ones I still have," she admitted, taking another sip before looking up at Santana.

Santana's smile softened. It wasn't very often that Dani shared stories about her past, most of them filled with bitter memories of rejection and self-hate. Santana just walked to her side of the bed, pressed a kiss to Dani's forehead, and spoke softly. "How can I help?" she asked softly.

Dani grinned at her, reaching to the bottom of the pile to pull out two head bands that had furry white bunny ears attached. She put the first pair on Santana's head with a small giggle before putting her own on. "Fill up ten eggs for each basket with some candy, first," she said with a delighted grin.

Santana groaned, her hand going to feel the ears protruding from the top of her head, but went along with Dani's instructions. Soon, with half of the bottle of wine gone, they were giggling over a notepad as they attempted to write clues that the kids would understand. Tessa, of course, would need one of them to read each to her, and Mateo would need help but insist he didn't. "Your son," Dani would always remind Santana when his stubbornness seemed to be his most obvious quality.

"Ooo!" Santana squealed, tapping the paper. "What about… 'hi ho, hi ho, you better get to work, you know!'" she suggested, earning a raised eyebrow from Dani.

"And what on earth is that supposed to be leading to?"

"Her Snow White doll!" Santana said, smacking the pad of paper again.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows again but shrugged, writing down what she said with a small chuckle. "Remember we have to be able to help her tomorrow," she laughed, tearing off the hint and putting it in the egg before both them snuck off to the living room to hide it in the proper spot. This continued for another two hours, the giggling getting more frequent as the hints grew more and more ridiculous. Eggs were hidden all over, from the barely used nursery (Dani refused to get rid of their baby things just yet), to Santana's office, to the kid's playrooms, even hidden under the sleeping kid's heads.

Dani had swept all of the left over items into the plastic bag and carried it back into the closet, wanting no remnants left to "destroy the illusion," as she told Santana.

She walked back into the bedroom, hearing a giggly, tipsy Santana. Before she knew it, a plastic, light pink egg landed in her cleavage, Santana's long fingers pushing it down a little further. "I'mma go huntin' later," she said with a grin, poking Dani's nose at the last word.

"Just don't go hiding them anywhere else," she chuckled, immediately curling into bed with her wife.


End file.
